Angel of mine
by KayR-I heart Dean
Summary: This is my first fanfic so PLEASE REVIEW! Dean meets a woman in a bar and she changes his life forever Dean/MPREG and Sam/COMFORT?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Winchesters or anything affiliated with the show.

**Rating:** T

**Author's note:** I know MPREG has been done before but this story sort of wrote itself, so I thought I would post it.

Dean smiled to himself as he silently pulled back the sheets and climbed out of bed, careful not to wake the sleeping girl next to him.

As he expertly moved around in the darkness finding his clothes that were scattered over the floor he tried to remembered just what happened last night.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Dean sat at the bar, feeling worn out, he had just had a small argument with Sam and he needed to let off some steam. _

_The woman seated herself next to Dean and took a swig of her beer. _

_Her long ample and slightly tanned body was accentuated in an emerald dress that cut off just below the knees. Her oval face was framed with long wavy brown hair, large green eyes, plump lips and a perfect complexion. _

_Dean looked at her, smiled and then asked the bartender for two shots of tequila._

_Within half an hour the two were quite drunk and were deep in discussion._

"_So let me get this straight, you are traveling with your brother, and you have to look out for him because he is the only family you have" the woman asked, sadness filling her eyes with tears._

"_Yeah" replied Dean, " you know, its my responsibility, I am kinda like a father figure to Sammy, gotta take care of him…." Dean could feel himself getting emotional and trailed off so as to not show his feelings to the woman._

_She continued however "but don't you want a family, a wife, kids?"_

"_Sure, you know I would love to find a great girl, settle down and have a family. It's something I think about and wish I could have everyday. But the way my brother and I live, on the road, it's no place to raise a family"._

_Dean sighed, didn't ever talk about his problems, but something about this girl made him feel like could. He didn't even care that he had just been weak in front of her._

"_Hey, are you with me? I said do you want to come back to my place?" the girl was leaning to get her coat, looking at Dean with a smile._

"_Uh, sounds great" Dean paid his bill and was out the door in a matter of minutes because this was the kind of relazation he had been waiting for._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was nearly lunch time before Dean arrived back at the motel he and Sam were staying at. He opened the door slowly only to find Sam standing arms crossed, waiting for him on the other side.

"Dude I am sorry about the fight, I really am ok? Cant we just forget it?" Dean asked carefully.

"Dean what time do you call this I was getting worried! You at least could have called" Sam sounded agitated, but there was something else in his voice, panic?

"Sammy what's wrong?" Dean rushed over to his brother seeing that he was clearly upset.

"nothing now its just that while you were gone I was listening to the police scanner to see if there were anymore attacks, you know by the demon we have been following and there was a report about six this morning of another attack where the victims heart was missing" Sam paused.

"I still don't see why you were so distressed Sammy, you looked like someone died"

"The description of the man who was killed was like it was you, sandy blonde hair, 6'2, green eyes, I thought you were dead" Sam was starting to look better though.

"Well I am ok, anyways I didn't to that way last night I went to the pub down the road instead" Dean said as he sat on the bed, feeling the effects of a slight hangover.

"That bar closes at 2 in the morning!" Sam exclaimed. "Where were you after then?"

Dean just flashed Sam his trademark cocky grin and lay down, on the bed, smirking as Sam groaned and said,

" I don't even want to know."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam pulled back the curtains in the dingy motel, letting the bright morning light seep into the room. _'It's almost nine, Dean is usually awake by now' _Sam thought to himself.

He moved over to the bed and gently shook the lump that was huddled under the covers of the quilt, it stirred for a moment and then became still again.

"Dean get up, its nine o'clock and we have an appointment with the secretary at ten fifteen" Sam said impatiently. This remark was met with a groan from his big brother.

Slowly though Dean started to rise.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dean little by little turned over and sat up in bed. He wouldn't admit this to Sam but he felt terrible, like there was a weight in the bottom of his stomach.

He had lie in bed awake for almost an hour hoping it would pass but it was still there, '_hope I am not getting sick_' he contemplated_, ' I can't afford to get sick on the job'_.

Dean got up and had a shower, and then he and Sam set out to meet with a Secretary who they were interviewing about their latest job.

She was a small slightly chubby woman who had witnessed one of the attacks that was linked with the brother's case.

With the evidence she provided the boys came to the conclusion that they were dealing with a werewolf.

Getting into the car after the meeting Dean realized that his unsettled stomach was feeling much better. He then became conscious of how hungry he was.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah Dean?"

"Lunch time!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Leaving the diner, with full stomach's the brothers hopped in the car and returned to the motel and prepared for the hunt that was to come that night.

It was a simple job, joggers on a local stretch of road were being mauled by a werewolf and they had to find and kill it.

As planned Sam walked down the street while Dean waited for the werewolf to pounce, When is came out of the shadows Dean then blasted the creatures head off causing Sam to get splattered with blood.

Dean was beside himself with laughter at the sight of his brother, and was leaning on a wall to support himself.

"It's not funny Dean, you could have waited till I was out of the way" Sam whined.

"Oh, what's wrong princess, afraid to get a little messy" Dean said after his laughter had subsided. "Well don't think you are getting in my car".

Sam groaned, he knew Dean was serious. "Come on Dean please? I will sit on my jacket and the duffle bag to I am not actually sitting on the seat" Sam gave Dean the puppy dog eyes he caved in and sighed.

"Alright Sammy."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was well past ten in the morning before the Sam got up.

He went and brought lunch for Dean and himself and when he came back Dean was just sitting up in bed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dean had woken up with the same feeling of having a weight in his stomach.

He heard Sam come back inside just as he sat up in bed trying to shake the slight nausea that enveloped him.

"I bought you your favorite, a steak and bacon burger with the lot, and fries. Seriously how do you eat it when its dripping with fat?" Sam asked looking at the package in his hand.

Sam turned to look at his brother expecting to see a classic 'I'm-normal-you're-a-health-freak' look on his face, but instead he found himself facing a very pale and wish washy looking Dean.

"God Dean, are you alright, what's wrong?" Sam came over to Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam lay in the bed flipping channels, finally giving up on anything worthwhile watching he turned the television off and threw

Sam lay in the bed flipping channels, finally giving up on anything worthwhile watching he turned the television off and threw the remote to the foot of the bed.

He heard the bathroom door swing open.

Sam turned over to see Dean emerge looking morose and trembling slightly.

He looked at Dean with a sympathetic face, and it was returned with a weak smile from his brother.

Moments after reaching the bed however Deans hand flew to his mouth and he sprinted back to the bathroom.

Sam could hear the awful sounds of Dean retching into the toilet bowl being sick yet again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sam was worried, this had been going on for almost two weeks now and Dean still refused to see a doctor.

"It's fine Sammy. It's just a virus, it will be gone in a few days tops."

"Come on Dean you said that four days ago, lets just see a doctor."

"Just drop it, ok Sam!" Dean snapped suddenly, making Sam flinch. Dean hardly ever yelled at Sam like that, and that made him even more anxious.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dean felt bad for yelling at Sam but he was feeling ill and every little thing irritated him.

He hadn't told Sam that he had been feeling sick for longer than he thought, the kid was worried enough.

He got up from his unceremonious position in front of the toilet and rinsed his mouth out in the sink.

He was about to go and apologize to Sam when he heard a moan from the bedroom.

Instantly kicking into big brother mode Dean wrenched open the door and scanned the room for Sam, finally finding the younger Winchester writhing on the floor in agony,

"Sammy?"

He knew instantly that Sam was having a vision, and so just sat and held his oblivious brother until it passed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Sam found himself in an old house, it seemed to be clean and livable but reminders of its past was still visible in the aging carpet and old wallpaper._

"_Dean?" _

"_Sam, help, NOW!!"_

"_Where are you?"_

_Sam called for his brother searching half the house before finding his brother in the living room. _

_What he didn't expect was to see his brother __**VERY**__ pregnant. Dean's hand was holding under his abdomen while his other was steadying himself against the wall._

"_Sammy, please don't let her kill us!!" Dean groaned before doubling over in pain. _

_Dean let out a low moan and when he lifted his head there was a thin trickle of blood coming from his mouth. _

_The demon came out of nowhere and tackled Sam to the ground, he kicked her off and she turned her attention back to Dean._

_In one swift movement the demon cut a deep cut into Dean's abdomen killed the unborn baby and then delivered the final blow across his neck._

_Sam watched helplessly as his brother slowly gurgled, choked and died. _

_Then everything went blinding white_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sam's hazel eyes flew open, and was relieved to see Dean's concerned green ones staring back.

"You back in the land on the living kiddo" Dean said gently and got up off the floor.

Sam just got of the floor and walked out the door.

"Sammy?" Dean called after him, but let it go. He would be home soon enough.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When Sam returned pushed a little paper bag into Deans hand,

"what's the occasion Sammy" Dean said with a grin.

Dean pulled the box out of the bag and stared dumbfounded at the contents.

"A pregnancy test, geez Sam who's the girl" Dean smirked.

"You" Sam answered, this was followed by a large amount of laughter from the older Winchester.

"Dean, think about it, you have been vomiting an awful lot lately." Sam paused for a moment "Look I had a vision and you were pregnant, and you died. Will you humor me and just do the damn test" Sam said, on the verge of tears.

"Sam it's impossible, I'm not exactly equipped for a baby, IM NOT TAKING A FREAKING PREGNANCY TEST" Dean argued.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ten minutes later Dean and Sam sat on the bed watching the little white stick sitting in front of them.

After a short while two small pink lines appeared.

"What does that mean Sammy?" Dean asked quietly.

He turned and saw Sam staring at the box.

"Congratulations mummy" he said, and Dean passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean made his way out of the bathroom for the second time, this time he was sure it was the last time for the day

Dean made his way out of the bathroom for the second time, this time he was sure it was the last instance for the day.

His morning sickness had become less aggravated and he was now only sick for a little bit in the morning instead of half the day.

He lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, he heard Sam sigh in his sleep.

Judging by Dean's size and symptoms they had come to the conclusion that Dean was around three months pregnant.

Slowly Dean's hand made its way under his shirt and up to his stomach which now had a slight bulge to it.

He gingerly ran his hand over it and an overwhelming feeling of disgust crept over him. He pulled his hand out and looked down at his stomach.

"Trust me to get pregnant with freaking demon spawn, I ought to send you straight to hell for using my body as an incubator" Dean muttered to himself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sam lay in bed still as a statue, he did not want Dean to know he was awake.

He couldn't believe Dean was speaking to his baby like that. Granted it was a surprise and not exactly welcome but 'demon spawn"?

He decided to ride it out and talk to Dean later about it. For now he just listened.

Dean continued to insult and threaten the unborn baby under his breath and the more he went on the more it angered Sam.

After possibly hearing something about "stairs" and "see how you like that" Sam's head whipped around in disgust,

"DEAN!!"

Dean nearly fell off the bed in surprise but his shock was quickly replaced by anger as he realized Sam had been awake through the whole conversation.

"What Sam, you got a problem" Dean said through gritted teeth, "it can't be human. It is invading my body and I want it gone!"

"Dean it's your child you can't seriously want to, you know, get rid of it" Sam said softly.

"Sam IT has no place in me. If YOU love it so much YOU keep it in YOU for the next 6 months!!" Dean got up suddenly and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going" Sam sighed.

"I need to get some air" Dean sighed, he was tired of fighting, "look Sammy just let me clear my head please."

And with that he walked out the door, leaving Sam sitting alone on the motel bed.

**SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER THOUGH … PROMISE!!**

**NEED REVIEWS THOUGH, I AM QUITE OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS IF YOU HAVE ANY!!**


	5. Chapter 5

The was a knock on the door, and weary from the hunt Dean grudgingly opened the door

**I KNOW I HAVE NOT POSTED IN A WHILE BUT I HAVE HAD WRITERS BLOCK, THIS CHAPTER IS RELATIVLY LONGER THEN THE OTHERS. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW IF I LIKE IT!!**

**REVIEWS ARE MOST WELCOME…**

"Alright see 'ya Bobby" Sam said, before stuffing the phone in his pocket as he shifted into a more comfortable position in the car seat.

"Well" Dean said casting Sam a swift look from the driver's side.

"There is a small town about twelve miles away that might have a nasty zombie problem and I told Bobby we would check it out"

"Alright! Nothing like the living dead to get you all warm and gooey inside"

"Dean, I was thinking…."

"Shouldn't do too much of that Sam you'll hurt yourself" Dean laughed.

"I was thinking that maybe you should stop hunting just until the baby is born"

Dean turned to Sam and looked into his eyes with a menacing glare.

Dean pulled over to the side of the road, turned the car off and took a deep breath.

Sam thought Dean would get really angry, maybe throw a punch at him. What he did not expect was for his brother to turn to him teary eyed.

"You think I should stop hunting? Are you insane" Dean said.

"Its just that even if you don't like it you ARE pregnant and its putting the baby's life in danger" Sam reasoned.

"Sammy, this baby means nothing to me, you on the other hand….. Anyway I can't give up hunting, it would just kill me Sam. You have to understand that hunting is the only thing I know" Dean said his voice wavering "it's my life, I can't give it up because of some stupid baby that will probably kill me anyway"

The tears began to fall from Dean's face and it tore at Sam to see his usually unaffected brother crumbling, Dean put up a fair argument and so he gave up "ok, Dean it's your choice."

And they were off.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The zombie threw Sam against a wall and without hesitation Dean ran and threw himself to the floor between Sam and the zombie, shooting into the dead girls face.

The boys then quickly threw her into her empty coffin and Dean drove a stake through her heart.

As they were heading back to the car Sam noticed that Dean was holding his stomach and noticed that his baby bump was now slightly visible even with a button up shirt covering his grey tee.

Dean had a bruised shoulder from where he slammed into the floor, but what bothered him most was the pain in his abdomen.

After he threw himself on the floor his stomach was delivering sharp pains and he hoped he had finally killed the thing.

_Been trying hard enough_, Dean thought bitterly.

He regained his posture so as to not alert Sma to his discomfort and they got into the impala and drove to the motel ready for a good night's sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ten o'clock the next morning there was a knock on the door, and tired and tender from the hunt Dean grudgingly opened the door.

Standing on the other side of the door was a woman with long brown hair and large green eyes.

"Well Dean? Are you going to stand there with your mouth open or are you going to invite me in?" said the woman to a wide eyed Dean.

Slowly Dean moved to the side and let her walk into the room.

"Dean?" Sam said to his brother who was still at the door. "Introductions?"

"Uh, Sam this is……" Dean paused realizing he didn't know her name at all.

"How about I do the introductions" the woman said.

"My name is Holly and I met your brother at a bar in Illinois four months ago" the woman looked back to Dean who was sitting himself down on the bed "might I say, you are filling out well Dean, you look right on track."

"This?" Dean said while pointing to his protruding stomach "This was your doing?"

"Dean" the woman walked to Dean and placed her hand on his stomach, "this is our doing. Without your deep down desire to have a child it would not have been possible for you to conceive"

"I was drunk, it doesn't count"

"Dean you know deep down you wanted this"

"I WANTED A FAMILY, NOT THIS" Dean bellowed.

"I gave you a gift, a child to call your own, family to love I gave you what you wanted" the woman said angrily.

"What I wanted? I am pregnant!! Look lady and last time I checked men don't get pregnant. I can't go to a doctor without being put in a freak show for being the first pregnant male ever and usually pregnancy leads to a baby!"

Suddenly Dean looked close to tears and it broke Sam's heart to see his brother so vulnerable.

"Look lets talk about this" said Holly calmly.

She looked at Sam who quickly stood up muttering something about checking out the café up the road.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Sit down, Dean" Holly said while patting the bed softly, smiling to herself as Dean obliged.

"Ok, so why me, why not plant your kid into someone who wants to incubate you spawn"

"But Dean only your deep down desire for a child let me grant your wish, if you had wanted it any less it would not have worked"

"Right well next time ask before you go knocking people up" Dean took a deep breath there were more pressing issues.

"So, if this" he said pointing to his slightly bulging stomach, "is real, and its half yours, will it be half demon?"

Holly began to shake with laughter, tears streaming down her face, Dean wondered what he had said to make her go so loopy. But before he could ask she spoke,

"You're a funny one Dean!"

"Oh yeah how so?"

"I am not a demon, I am an angel" Holly smiled. "you see I had to find a hunter to have this child."

"Why a hunter?" Dean said now intrigued.

"Because the child will be the one to defeat a demon child who is destined to end the world" Holly continued, "a hunter would be the only wise enough of the evil in our earth to train the child so it can lead the good to victory"

"So why me of all the hunters in the world?"

"You Winchester men are the most renowned hunters I have heard of, your skills are talked about by evil and good alike" Holly took a deep breath, "I met you in the bar by chance that night, I felt the sadness in your heart, your longing and I knew you were the one destined to bear the child."

"Ok…"

"Do not worry, I am going to be your midwife throughout the whole pregnancy. I will stop by once a month from now on to ensure you and the baby are fine."

"I am assuming you are still hunting, and if you are it's a no go from now on" Dean glared at her, "know that this is your baby, your flesh and blood you have to protect it like you would protect Sammy"

Hearing that the baby was not demonic and that it was HIS was enough to make Dean forget his anger. He brought his hand to his stomach and the baby gave him a small flutter in return, he smiled absentmindedly.

"So any more questions?" Holly asked patiently.

"How is it going to, you know…." Dean suddenly became shy, "get out."

"Well, you might flinch at first but its not that bad ok." Holly paused. "About a month before the baby comes your…..little Deanie…..will sort of disappear."

"What do you mean" Dean said going pale.

"I mean it will be replaced by an umm….you know" Holly said raising her eyebrows.

And with one horrified look Dean fainted.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sam stared at his brother from the driver's seat.

"Dean I was thinking" Sam chose his words carefully, as Dean threw him a wary look, after last time Sam said those words.

Suddenly Dean's stomach turned over and his hand flew to his rounded stomach.

Sam pulled over quickly and turned to his older brother concerned.

"I something wrong, are you in pain, where does it hurt?" Sam was panicking, as Dean was white and still tightly clutching his stomach.

Dean just turned wide-eyed to face him and said in concern,

"Sammy, something just moved!"

Sam let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Dean you ARE pregnant, the baby IS going to move"

"Sam this is…." Dean went silent again and swiftly grabbed his brothers hand.

Bringing it up under his shirt, Dean placed Sam's hand on his swollen abdomen.

For moments Sam didn't feel anything but then he just slightly felt a barely there flutter under his hand.

He looked up at Dean's wide green eyes and smiled, "the baby, it's moving!"

Dean seemed to look temporarily blissful before setting his face back into neutral, and pulling Sam hand out from under his T-shirt.

"Sammy I'm tired so wake me when we get to the motel, I'm taking a nap" he said laying back, head turned toward the window.

Sam just nodded and stared at his hand as he pulled back onto the road.

Dean stretched out and closed his eyes, willing the tears to go away.

_Stupid hormones_, he thought.

_I can't let myself get attached to this thing, it is just a freeloader using my body as an incubator _he thought before falling into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Despite Holly's orders to give up hunting Dean and Sam had still been taking cases, although Sam insisted that they only take

Despite Holly's orders to give up hunting Dean and Sam had still been taking cases, although Sam insisted that they only take the easy jobs, which Dean grudgingly agreed to.

Most of the cases were exorcisms so that Dean would just sit in a corner while Sam did the whole Latin gig, much to Dean's dismay.

After a particularly rough exorcism Dean walked into the motel feeling utterly exhausted. Hoping for a good night sleep, went for a shower.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dean stepped into the shower and let the steaming hot water run over him.

He stood and let the water loosen up his aching muscles, and almost immediately he felt more comfortable.

He rubbed the small of his back, thinking of how much more it was going to hurt in the coming months.

His hands wandered over his stomach and he looked down wistfully, ' _I can hardly see my toes_' Dean thought to himself.

As he stepped out of the shower he caught glimpse of himself in the mirror, something he had been avoiding since his stomach had started visibly showing.

Even though his face was a little puffy and he was bloated, he still looked good, Dean thought. His stomach still shining wet from the shower, protruded, and it looked like he had swallowed a football. He was mesmerized by it.

As he stared the baby made soft movements, and Dean thought in awe, _there is actually another person in there, I am carrying a whole life in me._

Dean managed to snap out his trance and got dressed into his boxers and an old shirt before leaving the bathroom.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sam was out getting dinner so Dean could 'rest' and so he lowered himself into bed, which was becoming increasingly more difficult, and flicked on the television.

Finding a decent porn station Dean tried to settle on his back, and then finding that too awkward, then his stomach but finding it hard to get comfortable he ended up moving into a half sitting position resting the small of his back into his pillows.

Dean was almost asleep when he felt a flutter and then a strong kick to the bladder which was uncomfortable enough to make him wake again.

"Great timing kiddo" Dean said sarcastically, rubbing the side of his face.

"Yep you're definantly a Winchester" Dean groaned, as he slowly pulled himself up and walked to the bathroom. Heading back to bed he looked down, "now look here" Dean grumbled, poking his belly softly, "the deal is you let me sleep and I consider keeping you".

Swinging his feet onto the bed, laying on his back, Dean rested his head on the pillows. Moments after closing his eyes, however, the baby began moving restlessly making Dean laugh out. "Hey, what are you doin' in there little guy" Dean smiled, sub-consciously rubbing his belly pausing on occasion to feel the movement underneath his hand.

Grabbing his phone from the bedside table Dean found Highway to hell and placing it down near his belly-button he hummed along to his favorite AC/DC song. Almost immediately the movement stopped.

"Like that huh?" Dean mumbled, smiling to himself.

"I used to do this with your Uncle Sam when he was a baby, when my dad would leave us home alone" Dean murmured absent-mindedly, "used to be the only thing I could do to get him to sleep after my mum died."

"She would have loved to have met you; she would have thought you were something real special." Smiling to himself Dean breathed deeply "I know I have said some really horrible things, but I am going to try really hard to be a good dad, to take care of you kid." Dean paused as he shifted into a more comfortable position, "I really do want a family, but you were just such a shock." Dean almost as if to reassure himself.

"I reckon you are a boy, I mean you would have to be if you are going to be destined to save the world and all, so I am going to call you a 'he' from now on."

_I'm on the highway to hell…_

As the last echoes of the song ended Dean rested his hand on his motionless stomach.

"I think you'll be a great dad" Sam said from the doorway.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sam stood just listening to his older brother. He had hoped Dean would bond with the baby before he did something stupid._ Coz' Dean would and then he would really regret it later._

He sighed a breath of relief as he stepped over the threshold regretting the fact he had to disturb the precious moment his brother was having with his baby.

He laughed as Dean jumped, in the process hitting his elbow on the bedside table "whoa, dude you can't be sneaking up on me like that. Pregnant remember!" Dean smiled as he rubbed his elbow. Pulling a bag from behind his back, Sam said in mock seriousness, "Don't lay the guilt trip on me, I brought the food, if you can honestly call tacos with ice cream food."

"One of the many perks of being pregnant little brother" Dean said from the bed, throwing Sam a cocky grin, "what baby wants baby gets. At least now the morning sickness is gone."

Sam watched as his brother maneuvered himself to the side of the bed. Wearing a black tee and the new jeans Sam had bought for 'room to grow' he could clearly see how much Dean's stomach had grown.

"Take a photo Sammy it'll last longer" Dean huffed, pushing himself off the bed. "Seriously as of now I am not going to lie down again, coz' I am only five months pregnant and I am already starting to have trouble getting up and I still have to get more fat" he sighed.

Sam just laughed as he passed his brother his dinner.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sliding out of bed Sam made his way to the kitchen sink. Pouring himself a glass of water he walked back over to the end of his bed. Looking at his brother sleeping soundly, one hand under his pillow, _on his precaution knife, _and the other splayed protectively over his stomach.

He knuckled the tears from his eyes as he tried to forget the horrible reoccurring dream of his brother being killed.

"I will save you Dean" Sam whispered.

OoOoOoOoOoO

There was a knock on the door as the brothers were eating breakfast the next morning.

"Dean, you want me to get it?" this was met with an appreciative smile by the older Winchester.

"Sam. How are you?"

"Holly?" Sam asked "what's up? Is something wrong?"

Holly smiled "nothing's wrong I am just here to do a monthly checkup on your brother. Is he here?"

"Hey Holly" called Dean from the kitchen sink.

Within ten minutes Holly had Dean lying on the bed with his tee-shirt off.

"Ok, so what mojo are you going to lay on me?"

"I have a special connection to the baby. By placing my hand over the baby it allows me to see the aura, which will tell me everything I need to know about its health. The only downside is that I cannot see the sex"

"What about me I kinda want to see too"

"If you hold my hand you will see what I see. Are you ready Dean?"

"I guess I'm as ready as I will ever be"

Sam watched from the kitchen table as Holly placed her hand on Dean's stomach and closed her eyes, he watched as she picked up Dean's hand and Dean also closed his eyes.

"This is friggin' weird Sam, it's got a really big head" Dean murmured.

Five minutes passed before Holly removed her hand and they both opened their eyes.

"Dude that was awesome, there is a real baby in there!" Dean exclaimed, a huge smile on his face.

"Now Dean, although the baby was healthy it was still a little on the small side and your blood pressure was slightly elevated" Holly said seriously.

Dean was suddenly serious "Alright what can I do about that?"

"Well for your blood pressure you need more bed rest and to just take it easy and stay off your feet a little more but it is common. The baby on the other hand, it may just be a small baby but I would try eating a little more and drink heaps of water, ok"

"Ok"

"Do you have any questions?"

"I have one" Sam piped from the table, "if Dean goes into labor or something goes wrong, how will we contact you?"

"I will know if either of them needs me. We have a tie that connects us, its like a car alarm goes off. I will find you and I will come "

"One more thing Holly" Dean said from the bed, "uh, I said some horrible things last time we spoke and I want to apologize. You were right, thank you for choosing me."

"You are welcome Dean"

As Holly walked out of the motel room she took a look back at Dean standing in the doorway, _that's going to be one beautiful baby, _she thought to herself.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Sam, move your ass!"

"Hold your horses, I have all these bags to carry"

"I said I would help, you are the one who was all like '_you shouldn't be lifting heavy things' _and_ 'blood pressure',_ so why don't you let me help coz I wanna go kick ass now!"

"No Dean, we talked about it and you can't be lifting heavy stuff when you are pregna..."

"Hey, ix-ne on the egnant-pre" Dean said sharply. 

"Sorry" Sam said closing the trunk to the Impala.

Sitting in the passenger seat he turned to his brother who was lowering himself into the car "for the last time I am going to try to talk you out of taking this case"

"And for the last time we are going. Look Sammy, until I get pregnant enough that I can't get in and out of the drivers seat I intend to do my job."

Looking at his brother worried face he added, "Anyway it's not a big hunt, a poltergeist is small fry for us. I promise to take it easy alright. As stupid as I may seem I wont put my own kid in danger."

Dean looked at his brother with what he hoped was his best puppy dog face, "please Sammy."

Sam sighed "alright Dean, and for the record I don't think you are stupid"

"Thanks Sammy." Dean sniffed as he turned the ignition "so Palo Alto here we come."

A low rumble and Led Zeppelin was the only sounds to be heard as the sleek black 67' Chevy Impala pulled onto the road and sped away.


	7. Chapter 7

Coming out of the bathroom and walking to the kitchen table Dean sighed, "well today I am officially six months pregnant and i

Coming out of the bathroom Dean sighed, "well today I am officially six months pregnant and if I have go to the bathroom one more time I am going to scream' he assed as he began to make his way to the bed.

"Boy this is gonna be fun"

Sam looked up from his laptop to see his brother looking warily at his bed. He watched with a sympathetic smile as Dean slowly eased himself onto the bed holding one hand under his abdomen and using the other to push himself into a more comfortable position.

Closing the laptop Sam walked over to the side of Dean's bed, where the older Winchester was pondering over some research.

"Dean we have been searching for this poltergeist for over a week now now, I think its time to give up. Besides Holly said you need to rest, I don't think hunting is the best way to bring down your blood pressure"

"My blood pressure will go down when I know that son of a bitch is gone forever Sam. Besides I think I got something."

"What"

"Alfred Rudder, died in 1786 says in the report he was a schizophrenic had an episode and hung his wife before offing himself the same way"

"So where do we go?"

"His old farm 200 miles north, dude it's just a routine salt and burn"

OoOoOoOoOoO

5 hours later Dean stood and watched as the last flames licked the sides of the grave. Moments later Sam appeared with a shovel.

"Would you look at that sucker burn."

"Watch out I'm gonna' start filling it in"

"Need a hand" Dean pleaded, "I've done nothing all night"

Sam shook his head

"Alright then I will just grab the duffel bag from inside"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Entering the dusty house Dean headed for the kitchen where the duffel bag was sitting on an old wooden table.

"Smells like dead in here, wouldn't you say little guy"

Dean was reaching for the bag when a wooden chair flew from the darkness. Managing to duck just in time he grabbed the bag and begun to run for the door. It was in sight when a force threw him against the wall. Unable to stop his imminent fall, Dean went crashing straight into a wooden cabinet before hitting the ground.

Suddenly a young lady appeared above him. Grabbing the collar of his shirt she pulled him up to standing, putting his hand over his stomach as he prepared to be thrown again he closed his eyes. Then he did the only thing he could,

"Sam!!"

A loud bang reverberated off the walls as the shotgun fired, Dean falling back to the ground as the ghost disappeared in a shower of rock salt.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sam came running the moment he heard the crash. He knew it was not his vision-the house was not alike nor was Dean far enough along in the pregnancy. But all the same something was wrong.

He was at the stairs when a second, louder, crash rang out, and he heard his brother calling his name.

Running into the living room Sam assessed the situation for a mere second before pulling the shotgun and firing into the monsters head.

His heart skipped a beat as he knelt down to his brother who was sitting upright against the wall, holding his stomach and breathing heavily.

His face was pained as Sam helped him off the ground.

"Dean, are you ok? Are you hurting? What happened?..." Sam flustered before Dean cut him off.

"Calm down, I think I'm ok. Apart from my back nothing really hurts, my stomach doesn't hurt or anything."

"Are you sure?"

"If something was wrong with the baby wouldn't Holly be here?"

Sam sighed, "you're right. Lets get out of here before she comes back"

"Sounds good"

OoOoOoOoOoO

The boys were at the car when a sharp, swift pain ripped through Dean's middle. Gasping in pain and surprise he gripped the door frame tightly, one hand clutching his stomach firmly.

Fear flashed through his mind but the pain left as quickly as it came and convinced it was nothing after a few moments he straightened up only to see his brother staring worriedly at him.

"Dean?"

"I think the baby got its foot caught in a corner", Dean guessed. "S' fine now"

Still shaken slightly from the pain Dean got into the car with a worried looking Sam following suit as the hunters made their way home.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"So if we roasted old man Rudder, who the hell attacked me?"

"Well its obvious isn't it? It was his wife." Sam sighed, "Emily Rudder was killed violently by her husband, so she fits the profile. We should have thought of it sooner."

Dean shifted slightly as the pain in his back tweaked momentarily. Careful as to not scare his brother he simply said,

"Well I for one am going to bed for a good night sleep"

"Night"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sam was still watching television when he heard a hitch in his sleeping brother's breathing. Sam paid no attention until he heard a soft moan from the bed.

"Dean? Need some help getting up?"

Hearing another moan Sam walked over to the bed to see his brother tossing about, wax faced and sweating profusely. Terrified, he bent down.

"Dean?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dean's eyes flew open as the pain gripped him like a vice. As the pain mounted it was all he could do to breathe.

Whimpering, he tried to focus on the person calling his name, looking through the haze of pain he saw his brothers worried face looking down at him.

"Sammy, it hurts. It really hurtsssss" he cried as the pain doubled causing him to curl into himself.

"I know Dean, it's alright. Holly will be here any second and she will fix this" Sam said, hoping he was right, _where the hell is she?_

"Sam, I don't wanna lose him" Dean pleaded, "please!"

And with that one word, Sam broke and a single tear ran down his cheek.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mere seconds later Holly was through the door and at Dean's side. She began to check him over as he cried out in pain. Turning to Sam she cried,

"What happened?"

"I don't really know. I was cleaning up after a salt and burn and he went to get the duffel bag." Sam garbled, "I heard a crash and when I came in he was being attacked by a ghost, she was lifting him up. He got up and said he was fine, then five minutes ago this started."

Holly looked down as Dean moaned, "ghost threw me into a cabinet…..I hit the ground hard"

Sam gulped, "what's happening, is he losing the baby"

Dean looked up, breathing heavily.

"No." Holly said gravely, "but something is damaged and the baby is trying to fix it, that is what's causing Dean so much pain right now. I will explain more later, when the pain has settled but for now Dean has to ride this out."

"How much longer will this last?"

"Depends on the amount of damage, could be up to half an hour, we will just have to wait and see."

Holly and Sam looked down at the man lying curled up on the bed and Sam realized just how attached Dean was getting to the little thing inside him, and he hoped everything would turn out ok, because he didn't know if Dean could handle it if it didn't.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sam walked into his brother's room to see him propped up and, although visibly still in a small amount of pain, looking much better.

Sitting in the chair opposite the parents-to-be Sam asked the brunette, "Ok Holly, what just happened?"

"The baby is fine, for precaution the baby has a special protection around it. When you were thrown something inside of you was damaged but the protection that surrounded the baby made sure whatever was going on in there was healed. This protective force will remain until the eighth month of pregnancy, when your body…rearranges. Once this change takes place it is up to your body to take care of the baby. Once it disappears it is up to the baby to decide when it wants to make its entrance, it could be the day after or you could make it full term. Whatever the case you can not continue on this path or things will end badly"

Holly's brow creased as she turned and spoke directly to Dean," to stress the seriousness of this you should know that if it was a regular pregnancy you would have just miscarried."

Dean sat silently through this speech rubbing circles over his swollen abdomen, but at those final words Dean's hand came up to rest over his baby, a single tear slipping down his face.

Later that night, through the darkness, Sam lay awake as his brother's silent sob pierced his ears and his eyes filled with tears as he heard the three broken words,

"I'm so sorry"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day Sam walked through the door of their room just as Dean was sitting down on the couch.

"Morning"

'Mmm"

"Look Dean what happened wasn't your fault, you couldn't have known"

Dean looked at his brother and then looked at his hands, "don't try to make me feel better. It was all my faults, if I hadn't have pushed to keep hunting, if I had not put myself first, we wouldn't have gotten into that trouble in the first place."

"Dean…"

"No it's true, and if I hadn't have pushed aside the pain and the feeling something was wrong, maybe things wouldn't have gotten to that extreme. I need to start thinking about the fact that there is something inside of me that I have to care for, not just me."

"Dean listen , this is not your fault. You are just acting on your hardwiring, all your life it has been hunting comes before anything and that you come after everything else, this isn't about you being selfish its about how selfless you are to give everything for the job. You need to get yourself together so you can see just what an amazing thing this is and so you can see that it is happening to you, of all people in the world, you. I think someone thought you were worthy, why don't you?"

"Thanks Sam"

"That's alright?"

"Hey Dean, are you hungry?"

"Starved"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning Sam said he would take Dean out for breakfast.

Sam waited at the door as Dean made his way out the bathroom. Scowling Dean grumbled "I swear if I have to go one…more…time' Dean stopped and groaned, using his hands to steady himself against the wall, before moving to the kitchen chair, rubbing his engorged stomach.

Sam panicked and ran to his brother's side, kneeling by his legs and looking up into Dean's green eyes.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby? Its ok, just breathe…."

Dean chuckled before exhaling "Sam its ok… Since the accident the little monster has been kicking up a storm in there…Here feel!" he placed Sam's hand on his lower abdomen then flinched as the baby gave a particularly painful kick right under Sam's hand.

"Sam pulled his hand away and smiled up at Dean, then stood and pulled Dean up he said excitedly, "wow, that was weird, you know I cant believe you are going to have a baby. You need food!"

Straightening up and letting out a sigh Dean cleared his throat,

"I'm glad you enjoyed that, coz I sure as hell didn't"

As they headed out the door Dean turned to Sam,

"Sam I have been thinking and I think I should listen to what Holly said and tone it down, you know more bed rest, water and…no hunting. But I figure we can still hunt small fry, I can be research guy and you can exorcise or salt and burn we don't have to disappear completely"

"I think that is a great idea, and if hunting is really important to you we can do that too. But you have to promise to relax; you are coming into the last trimester so it's really important."

"I promise"


	8. Chapter 8

Sam listened as Dean paced the living room in the small motel room; he lay there for five minutes before he heard the couch groan under his brother's weight. Pulling the covers off he made his way to the place where his brother sat watching infomercials.

"Is the baby keeping you up again?" Sam asked sympathetically.

"Little monster has been kicking non-stop for the past half hour, sorry if I woke you" Dean mumbled, shifting to a more comfortable position on the couch.

"I was awake anyway, do you want a glass of water?"

"Mmm" Dean said with his eyes closed.

By the time Sam returned Dean was fast asleep, and for a while Sam just watched his brother dream, curled into himself with his arms wrapped protectively around his enormous belly, and the life within.

_I will save you Dean_, Sam thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The boys were on their way to see Bobby, who called a few days earlier to inform the boys of a case only to find that one Winchester was in no condition to hunt.

As Sam knocked on the door Dean begun to panic and turned to Sam,

"Sam if I am this nervous with Bobby how in the hell am I going to tell dad?"

"Lets just take it one step at a time, now you need to calm down or your blood pressure is going to go through the roof"

At that moment Bobby appeared in the doorway.

"Holy crap Dean!"

"Hey Bobby" Dean said weakly before his knees buckled beneath him and everything went black.

Dean woke to see a familiar face peering over him; Sam frowned at him before walking out the room.

Sitting up on the couch, he was about to get up when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder,

"Sit" Sam ordered pushing water into Deans hand.

"What happened?" Dean asked groggily, taking a deep drink.

"You became so worked up your blood pressure spiked and you passed out, I caught you and got you to the couch." Sam paused as he saw Deans alarmed face, "Holly turned up and did a check over while you were out and she said everything is fine."

Bobby walked into the room at that moment and smiled as he sat down, "This is about the strangest thing I have ever seen." Bobby said taking a swig from his beer,

"I filled him in" Sam said.

"Boy, you look ready to pop"

Dean smiled nervously, "I am seven and a half months"

"So you still got some growin' to do yet"

Sam smiled, "don't even get him started"

At that moment there was a knock on the door. Frowning, Bobby got up and walked into the living room. After a short while Bobby returned and said softly, "your dad is here, he knows you're here coz he saw your car"

"Son of a bitch" Dean murmured before trying unsuccessfully to pull himself off the couch.

"Dean calm down, he is going to find out anyway so why not today?"

"Sam I can't…" Dean looked frantically around looking for an escape.

"Look it will be ok, I will be here with you" Sam squeezed his shoulder.

"Ok"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sam walked out and towards the front door, and his heart raced when he saw his father standing on the other side of the door.

"Sam" John said.

"Hey dad, what's up?" Sam replied opening the door to let his estranged father in.

"Rumour is that the two Winchester boys are flying under the radar, fallen of the map on hunting. Then I was trapping this Demon in Chicago and he mentioned Dean and what was coming for him"

Sam paused in the doorway before heading back to the lounge where his older brother waited.

"Dad…before we go in and talk to Dean I want to lay down some rules. You don't yell at him, you don't do anything that might upset him and you stay calm"

"Sam what could possibly be so bad that…" John's voice trailed off when he saw his eldest son.

"Dad"

"Son?"

For a moment they just stood there looking up and down at one another, with Dean's stomach sticking out between them.

John turned to Sam "explain."

With each word Sam spoke Dean could see his father get more and more angry. Then Dean saw the look in his father's eye that he had seem a million times, and he moved his hands over his baby.

"STOP!"

Sam looked confused, and went to sit next to Dean on the couch.

"Have I taught you nothing, I am so disappointed in you, especially you Dean."

Sam looked at his brother and saw a small part of Dean break.

"Dad! You have no right to come in here and insult your son like that when what he is doing is so amazingly special"

"Its demonic" John spluttered, "it has to be. Demons lie and she lied so that you would let her impregnate you and you were weak and believed her, she twisted you into believing this would be ok and you didn't think. It's going to kill you Dean."

"That's it!" Sam shouted, "Get out!"

"What did you say son?"

"Get out, and don't come near us again"

John walked over and grabbed the scruff of Sam's shirt. He smacked Sam across the face, "one more time son?"

"Get…out" Sam whispered.

John pulled his hand back in fury and just as he was about to slam his fist into Sam's face Dean grabbed his hand from behind.

"Dad please, stop and just leave" Dean pleaded.

John looked at his son in his state and a new wave of fury covered him. In a moment of rage he dropped Sam and turned, pushing his oldest who fell straight through Bobby's coffee table.

Dean looked up at his father with damaged eyes. Then he closed them as he waited for the ache to begin.

As the first tweaks of pain were felt, Sam knelt at his side, and Dean whispered, "well that went well"

He did not hear Bobby come in until he spoke,

"Leave John"

Then the sound of the shotgun getting loaded and Dean saw his father back out of the room.

As the pain mounted Dean looked his father in the eye and said, "if you just ruined my chance for a family, I will hunt you down and kill you myself"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

An hour later and the boys were heading back to the motel. The majority of the pain had ceased and Dean was sleeping in the passenger seat. Sam thought back to a couple of weeks earlier,

"_Just let me drive dean" Sam pleaded._

"_No, I refuse to believe I am to fat to drive my own car"_

"_It was going to happen Dean"_

""_I know but I still have two months of this left, how much more can he grow, I mean Holly said he was small!"_

"_I hate to tell you this but the last two months is the main growing periods for a developing baby"_

_Sam laughed as Dean passed over the keys too horrified to argue. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	9. Chapter 9

Sam woke to a scream from the bathroom. Tearing out of bed, Sam didn't think when he kicked the door open.

He then started to laugh as he saw his brother, with just a towel around his waist, peeking repeatedly at his private regions.

"Had to happen sooner or later Dean"

"Shut up Sam, or you can lose your manhood too, now get out"

Sam waited as Dean slowly got dressed, an increasingly difficult chore, before he stood and walked to the door.

As Dean lowered himself into the car Sam shook his head, "are you sure you are up to this?"

"Yeah I don't want my kid to be born in a motel room, I really want to just rent a place just until then, and then we can move on again."

They pulled up behind a small car parked beside a woman talking on the phone, Sam got out and greeted her as Dean grabbed his gun out of the compartment before swinging the door open and trying to pull himself out of the car.

Soon the woman walked up into the apartment and Sam rushed over to Dean, helping get him up and out the car.

"Thanks, geez one more month of this, I can't take being a freaking blimp anymore I wish the little monster would just come out" for that he received a kick to the kidney, "OW, sorry!" he grumbled.

"Come on Laura is meeting us inside"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You must be Dean" said the woman, she look mid forties, with a crop of black hair and a warming smile.

"Laura I presume, we are really excited about this place."

"Well feel at home and take a look around, I am just going to run back to the car and get some things, ok?"

The three split up, with Laura heading down the hallway and the brothers heading towards the bedrooms.

As Sam checked out the bathroom, Dean slipped into the master bedroom.

It was small but comfortable, and there was a huge window that let the afternoon sun in.

He then wandered back to the living room to try to find Sam.

As he walked into the room Lauren got up from the couch.

"I thought you went to the car?" Dean asked.

"Well I was but then I realised that what I needed is right here", Lauren cocked her head as her eyes flashed pearly white, "it is you!" With a flick of her wrist Dean was against the wall.

"You are the one right, the demon child? The one who my kids supposed to battle? So you plan to kill us before we kill you?"

"That's the plan"

"Hey!" Sam stepped out from the shadows, "New plan"

In a split second Sam doused the woman with holy water, making her stumble back. She screamed and writhed then begun to run at Sam. Suddenly she flew back and looked up, "oops" Sam grinned staring at the devils trap above them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So you knew that she was going to attack me today?"

"Kinda… when she showed us the place it looked familiar and when you said we should check it out, and you are wearing the exact same clothes…."

"You dreamed I would die there, didn't you?" Dean murmured, "the apartment, demon, my clothes?"

"Yes, its how I knew you were pregnant in the first place Dean, but over the months I have been planning, and when we found the place, I made sure the plan was foolproof."

"You should have told me, I could have helped"

"It's just something I had to do alone, but you and bubba are ok now and that is all that matters"

"Thanks Sam"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dean had been feeling good all week, and now that they had settled down in their apartment, he was really beginning to nest.

Within three days the rooms were spotless and baby ready. One day when Dean came back from an appointment with Holly he found baby furniture and clothes everywhere. Sam had the place fully decked out for the arrival and both brothers were getting extremely excited about meeting the newest Winchester.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It had been a week since Sam vanquished the demon, and the youngest Winchester was out at the library researching to help Bobby with a hunt.

Being told to stay at home off his feet Dean sat in bed watching television. For a while he managed to sleep, but he was soon awoken by Sam's phone ringing,

"Hey, Bobby" "Yeah, Sam left it at home" "I am just getting some rest" "Its fine, it's not like anything is going to happen" "Its not due for three weeks" "I will, bye"

Now he was awake there Dean could not manage to get comfortable in any position he got up and walked around the apartment. Soon his back began to ache, so he moved into the living room so he could relax on the sofa. As he went to sit down a sharp pain ripped through him as the baby seemed to do a back-flip. Gripping the back of the sofa Dean lowered himself down slowly.

"What was that about?" Dean said aloud to no-one in particular.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean, in a moment of panic and pain forgot that he was alone "Sam?" then remembered his brother was an hour away in town, researching in the public library.

As he re-positioned himself the baby began restlessly moving and kicking. This had become increasingly painful as the baby got bigger and its home got smaller. Thinking about pain he had just experienced his mind wondered back to a few days earlier.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_Give me a break!" Dean moaned, sitting up in his bed, "this is the fourth time tonight!" he grumbled as he walked to the bathroom._

_Heading back to the bedroom Dean began sliding into bed. Just as he began to get settled a hard kick followed by a sharp pain caused him to catch his breath._

_Sitting up, he took in a shaky breath putting a hand too his stomach, feeling the baby roll about under his skin. He was about to forget about it when the same twinge shot up his front. _

_Now concerned, Dean sat still and rested his hand on lower part of his belly. '_Everything feels normal' _he thought to himself. After some time passed he began to think it was a fluke and went back to sleep._

_A short while later he awoke to the same pain, radiating around his middle, and Sam peering over at him, "are you alright?" Sam asked worriedly. _

_Taking a deep breath Dean shook his head, "Sam, either something is wrong… I think I am in labour." He saw, even in the dark, Sam go pale, "are you sure?" he whispered as if talking louder might make the situation worse. Pausing while another pain worked its way around his abdomen, he said gruffly, "I am pretty sure. It hurts, but it is different to the other times…Sam I think this is it!" _

_Sam began scrambling around, making Dean lay down and preparing things despite Dean telling him to calm down. "It's not even that bad Sammy, really, I reckon we have ages." Still Sam bustled around._

_After another twenty minutes Sam gasped, "Holly, she should be here! Where is she!" Dean looked frantic for he had not even though of Holly._

_Sam paused then, looking Dean over, "Wait then, Dean if Holly isn't here, maybe you are not in labour." Dean looked at him like he was insane, "Sam it feels like contractions to me"_

_Jumping on his computer Sam typed away before getting back up. Walking back over to Deans side he smiled down at him, "you are not in labour, you are having Braxton hicks, or false labour." Dean scoffed, _

"_you sure?"_

"_Are the pains more uncomfortable than painful?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_And have they not gotten longer or more painful"_

_Dean slowly shook his head "Nope"_

"_Then I am sure you have Braxton hicks"_

"_Really, well what can I do?"_

_Sam sat on his bed, "you just have to ride them out, but it says a bath or hot shower can help stop them"_

"_Right then" Dean said as he got up, "shower it is!"_

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

Managing to pull himself off the couch Dean went to the kitchen for a drink of water thinking he would take another shower to ease the Braxton hicks.

He walked rubbing circles over his stomach, trying the ease the dull, burning ache that remained at the pit of his stomach.

Grabbing a glass Dean moaned as the baby began to move again, "come on little guy!" He went to make his way to the shower, "you are killing me here."

He sat at the kitchen table, looking down at his ballooning stomach, "I know I said I can wait to meet you but you can't keep tricking me like this. Maybe I should have said I can't wait to meet you in a couple of weeks, 'cay." For this he received another sharp pain, "ah yes to the shower we go." Dean sighed.

As he grabbed a clean towel from the laundry he felt a small tug inside of him and at that moment he felt a gush of warm liquid spill from between his legs. Looking down, he felt panic creep into his system, "oh no".


	11. Chapter 11

"No,no,no,no,no…This can't be happening!" Dean said, looking down at the puddle of water that stained his pants and sloshed at his feet. His fear mounted as another contraction had him clutching to the laundry door.

Feeling helpless Dean reassured himself, taking a deep breath, "It's ok, it'll be fine. Holly will come and she can make it stop." He rubbed his now tight stomach muscles, "just hold on little guy."

As he made his way to the sofa he muttered to himself, "Where the hell is Holly?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sam walked slowly to the car, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had been here all morning and he had found nothing that would be of any use. Feeling a headache coming on, he hopped into the car and sped off.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

HOLLYS POV

I felt it deep in my stomach, a sharp painful tug pulling me from my thoughts. I had been waiting for this for weeks now, the first sign indicating that Dean was in labour and I was about to meet my little baby.

With not a moments hesitation I jumped into action grabbing my medical bag before running to the door. Stepping outside I shielded my eyes against the bright sunlight, and turning towards my car I only saw a flash before something hit me from behind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dean shuddered as a particularly painful contraction racked his body. Breathing heavily he moved off the floor and onto the bed. Getting onto his hands and knees, using one hand to support his stomach, he began rocking back and forth. This worked, easing the pain momentarily but he knew his back would begin hurting soon. He knew he couldn't last much longer on his own, '_Sam and Holly better hurry_', Dean thought.

He heard a grumble outside and moments later a door slammed.

"Dean!" Sam called from the hallway.

" I'm… I'm the bedroom" Dean called, shifting his weight into his knees to look towards the door.

Within moments Sam was by his side, "Oh god, Dean. I am so sorry, I shouldn't have gone out.."

"No, Sammy its ok we could never have known" Dean paused to breathe as his back twinged painfully, "but Holly hasn't come. I have been in labour for at least a half hour and she never turned up"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

HOLLYS POV

Getting up from the pavement I turned around to face my attacker, I didn't have time for this! A young man stood in the shadows, his white eyes following my every microscopic move. For some time this was all he did, then without warning he began to attack. With every punch and kick he slowly gained the upper hand. Then after a half hour of combat he stepped back tilted his head and, looking angelic, pounced at me.

He flew through the air and slammed me into a post. He grinned as he watched me scramble back up, and he stepped forward. He froze however when he saw me grinning back at him, looking confused he stared for a few seconds before he looked down at his bleeding chest and crumpled to the ground. I walked over and pulled the knife out of his chest. Moving faster I made a mental note to thank Sam for letting me borrow this.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sam helped Dean move up to the top of the bed, moving pillows under his back. He was worried, Dean was pale, sweating and every now and then his face would scrunch up with pain as a contraction took hold. He knew Dean must be hurting more than he let on but his brother never made a sound, _trying to be brave in front of me no doubt_, Sam mused as he went to grab some towels.

He made his way back to the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed,

"How are you going?"

"Oh just peachy Sam, you know…" Dean paused, curling slightly into himself, eyes tightly shut as his hand rubbed soothing circles over his distended stomach. After a moment he let out a shaky breath and looked at Sam with a grimace, "you know never again will I mock a pregnant woman, this sucks."

"Dean, you don't have to be brave, I know you are in pain, you don't have to hide it."

"It's not too bad yet Sam, although it's not the best feeling ever."

"Yeah well it's not going to stay that way forever so Holly better get here soon. Seriously what could possibly be keeping her?"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sam knew it was getting close now because Dean couldn't help the small whimpers and moans that escaped his lips when a contraction came. Although his brother smiled weakly whenever he entered the room Sam knew it must hurt like crazy.

It reminded it of when they were kids, and Dean would return from a hunt hurt. As the water basin filled Sam thought idly about back then,

_Sam heard the car before he saw it, the low throaty rumble in the distance. Moving to the living room he arrived just in time to see the door burst open and his father come rushing in, holding something large and limp in his arms. Sam stomach tightened as he realised that his dad was placing a very still looking Dean on the couch, and as he walked over he could see that his father's hands were covered in blood. As John bustled into the bathroom, Sam tiptoed over to his big brother, _

"_Hey Sammy" Dean said shifting slightly on the couch," did you do your homework while I was gone?" it was when he moved that Sam could see the large open slash on his brothers stomach. _

"_Dean what happened??" Sam cried, tears rolling down his cheeks. Immediately Dean was pulling himself up, "awww, Sammy don't cry I'm fine, just a little scratch." Sam came to stand by his older brother, looking at the blood pulsing out of his wound. Dean looked toward the bathroom and then smiled, "it's almost dinner time, what you want little brother? I don't know about you but I am hankering for a grilled cheese sandwich" He then swung his feet off the couch and, grimacing, got to his feet. Despite Sam's pleas for him to lie back down, Dean moved through to the kitchen, pulling out a can of spaghetti heating it up for Sam. Although he put on a brave face Sam saw his face contort with pain whenever he thought he wasn't looking…_

A low pained scream broke his train of thought before he heard Dean stifle the scream into his pillow. _It's really getting close now, _Sam thought. Moving back into the bedroom Sam saw the tears in his brother's eyes as he gasped through a contraction. Dean opened his eyes and looked at his brother and said, "how you doing Sammy?"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

HOLLY POV

I burst through the door of Dean's motel just in time to hear a muffled cry from the bedroom. Running as fast as I could I sped through the hallway, making it just in time to see Dean uncurling from a contraction. I could see that he was not far from having to push and so without so much as a fleeting glance I began to get to work.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Dean felt as if there were a million knives inside him, and they were all being pushed in with a giant rubber band that encircled his stomach. This pain was beyond anything he had ever felt before. Massaging his stomach, he tried in vain to ease some of the tension that made him feel physically sick. The pain had become so unbearable that no matter how hard he tried, the contractions had him screaming in a pain that ran white hot from his stomach right down his legs. As the time wore on he became aware that the pain was now also becoming excruciatingly painful in his pelvis moving downward.

He was beyond caring about anything except it being over and having the THING out of him. He barely noticed as Holly rushed into the room, checking over him, before running out again. A half minute passed before another contraction began, causing him to curl up with his face in the mattress.

As it intensified he felt an unexplainable urge to bear down and without thinking he moved his knees up to push. As he pushed a new kind of pain emerged, a razor sharp burning that made him scream as tears ran uselessly down his face. Before the contraction ended Holly entered the room, kneeling on the end of the bed between his legs.

With a grimace she grabbed Deans hand and said, "Dean listen to me, you are doing great but the baby is not down as far as I need it to be, so I am going to need you to move off the bed and squat on the floor for me ok" Dean nodded weakly

Breathing deeply he swung his legs around and sat on the edge of the bed. His legs felt like jelly as Holly helped him into a squatting position, using one hand on the bed to support himself the other cradled his enormous belly that protruded from him.

"Ok, as the next one comes I need you to push with all your might; we need to move the baby down further till I can see it and then we can move back to the bed"

"Alright" De said shakily as another contraction began to build. The pressure in his privates returned as the blinding pain shook his frame. Groaning with effort, he pushed with all the strength he had. As he pushed he thought he must surely be tearing in half.

He pushed through two more contractions before Holly spoke, "ok Dean one more then you can move back up to the bed" without words Dean pushed.

"Ok that's it, I can see the head now lets get you on that bed and meet our baby" it took all of his strength to hoist himself on the bed.

Within moments of settling he felt the most severe, agonising pain of the whole labour. He felt faint as his weary body made him push, he felt Holly putting pressure on his stomach, helping him move the baby down.

The horrendous burning was now doubled as his skin stretched to make way for his baby. "The head is out now Dean, one more and it will be over"

With one final push the pain mounted and peaked to more than he felt his body could bear before he felt a release, followed by a slithering between his legs.

Looking around he heard a small cry and then Holly whispered, "Dean it's a girl", he caught one glimpse of dark brown hair before the blackness consumed him.


	12. Chapter 12

HOLLY POV

I left Sam with the baby while I finished up with Dean. He had passed out almost immediately after the birth and I didn't blame him, he had been through a lot. After I finished I watched Dean sleep and thought to myself about how attractive Dean was even just after giving birth, and that was when I realised I was falling for him, and who was to blame he was attractive and we just had a baby together. I began to visualise our happy little family...me Dean and the baby...no I cant get so attached. Anyway he wouldn't want me.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

He woke to a small, high pitched cry. Wondering groggily what could be making such a pitiful noise he looked around into the fog. As it cleared Dean began to remember why he was waking up feeling like he had gone ten rounds with a brick wall.

His heart began to race as he realised that the tiny, shrieking cry was in fact his baby daughter alive and well by the sounds of her lungs. The pain was almost unbearable as he tried to pull himself up into a sitting position to find what he was searching for.

"Woah, Dean lay back down" Sam said from the corner of the room_, had he been there all along?_ Dean wondered.

'Sammy. How is she? Is she healthy? Where is she? I could hear her, is she hurt?" Dean automatically scanned the room hoping he had missed her, but again he came up with nothing.

Sam came to the side of the bed and smiled "She is fine Dean, she is with Holly in the lounge right now so she wouldn't wake you. Holly can give you the details but" Sam smiled "Dean she is perfect."

Dean smiled fleetingly but soon looked at Sam impatiently, and at this his brother chuckled, "Holly?"

Dean turned to the door and waited. Every inch of him wanted to see his daughter, to hold her and make sure she was safe.

Then Holly came into the room holding a pink blanket. Walking to the bed she slid down beside Dean and passed the bundle into his open arms, and everything changed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He didn't know how long he lay there just watching her sleep, marvelling over her and the fact that she was all his. He looked her over again and again while she slept,

"Dean she is amazing, you did a brilliant job" Holly said, sitting perched on the end of the bed. He muttered, "mmm" without looking up. Soon he felt the mattress lift as Holly began to leave the room,

"Holly?"

"Yeah?" Holly turned, and Dean's face stopped her where she stood. His face was angelic as silent tears streamed down his cheeks, "umm, I just want to say thank you, for this, for her. Will you sit with us? You can hold her"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Dean looked up at Holly with new eyes. She was the person that had given him what he never really knew he wanted, and he loved her for it. As she walked over to the bed he imagined just how something so wonderful could happen to him and how perfect things now were. And as he looked into her eyes he realised he was falling for her.

As Holly approached the bed tears fell as she looked down at her daughter, sleeping in Deans arms. She sat down on the bed and Dean placed the infant in her arms, and laughed quietly as the she scowled in her sleep, something she had seen Dean do on occasion.

"She has your hair" Dean stated matter-of-factly, "and your skin."

She looked down on the angelic face of her daughter and noted the dark chocolate brown hair that covered her head, and the ivory and rose skin that perfectly complimented her locks. She smiled as she said, "she has your lips though and your shape eyes" and it was true, she had full pouting lips and large almond eyes that were a mirror image of Deans.

"I wonder what colour her eyes are?" Dean sighed, and Holly smiled, "you are about to find out"

She felt Dean shifting to get a better look and she moved her body so the baby was held in front of them both.

With a gurgle, the baby blinked a few times before opening her eyes to reveal the most brilliant green Dean had ever seen. Her eyes were a mixture of his and Holly's green creating a vivid colour that was breathtaking. Dean and Holly looked up at the same time locking eyes in the same feeling of utter love and joy. They looked at each other for a moment longer than necessary before coming together for a long passionate kiss. After a few moments Dean pulled away,

"I'm not 'gonna get pregnant again am I? Because I think one is enough for me." Laughing, Holly had only begun to shake her head before Deans lips were at hers once more. It was only when the baby gurgled again that they separated and looked down again, smiling at their creation.

"I have a daughter. I can't believe I have a daughter…it's so surreal"

"I know…Have you thought of a name?" Holly asked. Dean blushed sheepishly, "don't laugh but I kinda though she was going to be a boy so…" and he looked down quickly. Holly lifted his chin up, "well she needs a name" she whispered, as Dean nodded "and somehow I don't think Malachi or Tyler will do" Dean chuckled.

Dean observed her momentarily before looking up again "I like Amy"

"I like Amy too… Are we giving her a middle name?"

Dean shrugged, "I guess so. But I picked Amy so you can choose her middle name"

Holly smiled widely "alright how about Jade" looking into Deans eyes. Dean stroked the side of Holly's face, "I love it". Dean looked at the two people that had changed his life forever, his angel and his miracle "Amy Jade Winchester" and, with the two women he loved next to him and his brother in the next room, he relaxed and enjoyed this perfect moment of his life.

**Unless I get an enormous amount of reviews telling me I should keep going this will be the end of the story, because I think it might have run its course. Of course it's always up to you guys, so please review.**


End file.
